Asle (Olaf's Crush)
Asle '''is a female snowman (or snow-woman) and a character from Olaf's Crush. The younger sister of Olaf, Asle was created by Elsa to pretend to be Olaf's girlfriend to distract Anna, this incident leading to a rivalry between Asle and the latter. She is voiced by Jennifer Lawrence. The character also appears in The Snow Queen: Mystery of Doomsday Mountain, where Lawrence reprises the role. In Olaf's Crush '''Relationships Elsa From the moment when Elsa builds her, Asle immediately looks towards Elsa as a motherly figure, this eventually leading Elsa to consider Asle as a daughter. After Asle pulls off the double-date with Anna, Elsa promises that she'll reward Asle for her help, where Asle hugs Elsa and calls her a "great mom". Afterwards, Elsa is shown to become protective of Asle due to the latter's trust in her, such as the time when Anna tried to attack Asle. Olaf Though Asle interacts with Olaf much less than with Elsa, it's clear that she is loyal to her brother, even going so far as to pretend to be his girlfriend. Anna When Anna and Asle first meet, they are not exactly the best of friends. Anna and Asle are seen in many conflicts with each other after the double date. However, after Elsa puts her foot down with both of them, Anna and Asle warm up to each other, quickly bonding over a few dozen glasses of whiskey. In the Snow Queen Relationships Elsa Johnpatgillespie has said that Asle and Elsa will have the same mother-daughter relationship that they had in Olaf's Crush. Olaf, Beatrix and Marshmallow Asle, being the "little sister" of the three snowmen, shares a very close bond with Olaf, Beatrix and Marshmallow. Anna Unlike her relationships with Olaf and Elsa, which go unchanged from Olaf's Crush, Asle and Anna will be much closer than they were in said story. Asle usually refers to Anna as "Aunt Anna", due to her being Elsa's "daughter". Andreas Much like her relationship with her other "siblings" Asle is very close to Andreas. Andreas is very loyal to Asle due to her creation being the cause of his existence. Reception Since her introduction in Chapter Four of Olaf's Crush, the original Asle has recieved a mostly positive response from fanfiction users. Reviewers have often praised the character for her humor, personality, and her mother-daughter relationship with Elsa, which was described as "comical and cute" by fanfiction user FrozenDaily, however later going on to say in a review for chapter five that Elsa was "pretty one sided" in the conflict between Anna and Asle. American fanon writer Loyaldeer said in a review of Chapter four that "Asle is something alright. I think she should have a bigger role in some upcoming chapters like somehow giving away Olaf's and Elsa's secret", while Spanish writer AkumuHoshi said that "Asle is nice and I would like her to continue appearing" However, the character was not without criticisms, with some reviewers citing Asle as being overly obnoxious, immature, and dependant on Elsa. Fanon writer FangirlJen said "I HATE Asle", while Shawn Raven went far enough to say "I hope Anna murders her" Trivia * Unlike Olaf, Beatrix and Andreas, who's "hair" is made out of small sticks on their head, Asle has a lump of slightly darker snow on her head, which is made to resemble hair. This "hairpiece" bears an intentional resemblance to how Jennifer Lawrence's hair was styled when she attended the 71st Golden Globe awards. ** Additionally, in the original script, Asle would have attracted Anna's attention with the famous four note whistle from the Hunger Games series, where Lawrence stars as Katniss Everdeen. * Glee star Lea Michele was originally set to voice Asle before Jennifer Lawrence was cast. ** Her role as Elsa's "daughter" would no doubt be a reference to the TV series Glee, where Rachel Berry(Michele) is revealed to be the biological daughter of Shelby Cocoran(Idina Menzel, also the voice of Elsa), and was also in a relationship with Jesse St. James(Jonathan Groff, also the voice of Kristoff), * Even though they never interact directly within the story, Asle mentions Kristoff during the intervention in Chapter Five, as well as mentioning Anna's previous relationship with Hans, this presumably being an attempt to anger Anna further. ** It is unknown whether Asle was created with these memories, due to her recognizing Olaf and Elsa when she is created, or that Elsa simply told her. * Johnpatgillespie has confirmed that Asle will appear in the sequel to The Snow Queen., with Lawrence reprising the role. * While writing the story, Johnpatgillespie was unaware that Asle is an actual name, due to it being Elsa spelled backwards. However, Asle is in fact a unisex name, most commonly used in Finland and Norway. }} Category:Olaf's Crush characters Category:OC